The Stranger
by queen.key
Summary: It was a normal day but when Katniss's father and boyfriend go missing. A month later Gale and her dad are still gone, and with the little evidence she has, Katniss is still looking for them. Katniss was on the verge of giving up when a handsome young stranger knocks on her door and says he knows how to find them. With the help of her friends she is entered in a battle of no return


**A Fight for Love**

 **3rd Person POV**

* * *

 _"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss hears her loving husband Peeta say. "What, Katniss says. "Were under attack come on get up we have to get the others, Peeta says then Katniss grabs her bow and he grabs his sword. If there under attack that can only mean one thing. Draco. "Well I didn't think you would actually try to come out and fight me again, Draco said from the top of the stairs._

 _"You really think we would give up that easily, Cato screams. "I was hoping, it is so hard to chase you guys then kill you, he says then sits on the stairs and puts his head in his right hand. "Then give up, Katniss shouts. "Not a chance, see I have the dagger I can do whatever the f*ck I want, he then sends out an energy wave which knock them down._

 _When they were all done moaning and groaning they got up and see Draco jump up and try to attack Clove with the dagger but Madge uses her ability to freeze him in midair. She turns him around and slams him against the wall._

 _He chuckles then gets up and says "Wow never knew you had it in you Madge gotta say well done, but I have the better weapon still". He super speeds over to Madge and then stabs her with the dagger. "NO, they all shout. "You guys kill me I swear, you think I won't get a chance to kill you guys, he says then uses his super speed to stab Cato, Finnick, Annie and Clove in the next._

 _Katniss looks around in horror then looks up to see Draco putting Peeta in a head lock, with the dagger near his lower stomach. "Why, you are doing this because we tried to stop you for starting war through town, why, Katniss says in tears. "To teach you guys a lesson never mess with Draco, he says then stabs Peetas side. "PEETA, Katniss shouts then Draco stabs her. "What I tell you Katniss I always win, Draco says. With the little ounce of energy Katniss had left she stabbed Draco in the neck. "Go to hell, she said then died._

 **Katniss's POV**

I shot up in my bed from my dream out of breath with sweat dripping down my face and necking. "Well that happened, I whisper to my self-trying to catch my breath.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL, my mother shouts from the bottom of the stairs. "I'M UP, I shout back as I start to get up out of bed.

As you heard my name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm 16 years old I go to District High School. I live with my mom and my sister in District 12. My dad died last month no one knows how. The cops so far have done nothing but look at the same evidence so I have been looking for weeks but nothing the only thing I have found was his hunting jacket in the woods near an abandoned factory. I checked the factory but it was empty.

I've been having these dreams and nightmares of me and some kid back in the really old ages. We are always fighting the same dude with the same reason it creeps me out. The creepy thing is that the dude were fighting is my ex-boyfriend and my friends are in it and the freaking captain of the wrestling team. But what really creeped me out was that my friends have to same dream to as well. Gosh life is complicated.

But enough about that, I got up out of bed and went to my closet and picked my clothes out for the day. **(A/N sorry for interrupting but for the outfits they will be on my profile only if you want to see them…proceed)** I went to my bathroom and brushed my hair then put it in a side braid then brushed my teeth.

I walked slowly over to my drawer to get my necklace. I don't exactly know how I got this necklace, just in every picture I see of me as a kid I'm wearing this necklace so I never take it off. I feel drawn to it somehow.

I trudged down my hallway and knocked on my sister Prim's door and said "Prim 20 minute warning start waking up. Prim is still in 8th grade so she wakes up at a different time than me. I give her 20 minute warnings so she can start waking up and checking her phone and all that stuff.

When I walk downstairs I walked past the kitchen because I don't really eat breakfast I just grab a fruit and go. I walk outside to see my 3 best girlfriends Clove Fuhrman, Madge Undersee, and Annie Cresta.

"Hey Katniss, Clove says. "Hey guys, I say then we start to walk down the street to school. "Hey Katniss we heard that there's gonna be a new kids at school today, Annie says. "Heard or hacked into the schools computer to stalk Finnick Odair, I say.

Annie and Madge have a lot of computer smarts. Annie uses it to as I like to call it stalk people, she knows how to hack things, track people and, knows how to look up people and their personal info. Sometimes for good things and sometimes to be noisy. She basically stalks Finnick Odair. Captain of the Wrestling team, straight A student, she knows where he lives, favorite things, she knows where he hangs out, it's the creepiest thing ever.

"I don't stalk him it's just getting to know him without actually talking to him, she says as she starts to talk slowly towards the end. "OK maybe it is stalking, she says.

"Whatever who is this new kid anyway, I question. "His name is Peeta Mellark, he's from District 2 so he's very muscly, he lives around the corner from Clove with his 3 year old sister Queenie **(Queenie is young Anna Sophia Robb)** and his mom. His brother lives across town by himself in a penthouse apartment. His dad died a couple years ago it was unknown how though, Annie says as she reads her tablet. "You got a picture, I ask. "Nope not yet, she says.

"Well are we going to talk to him or make him come to us, Madge says. "Why we always have to be the people person, I ask as I walk in front of them.

When we reached the school we walked to our lockers to get our stuff for 1st and 2nd period. I was grabbing my stuff when I saw the new kid walk through the front door with his younger sister and his older brother. I can tell it's the new kid because he looks nervous and is holding a timetable of his classes and no one has those anymore. Wonder where his mom is?

Wait Peeta is the kid from my dream.

But I got to admit he was cuter in person than in my dreams. With his blue eyes and his swept up blonde hair. His hair may have been swept up but he still had a few strands of hair sticking out making it look like he just got out of bed. He was dressed in a grey and red baseball shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots.

I started to get these weird feelings in my stomach. I have never felt this way only for Gale my ex-boyfriend. Gale died with my dad that's why I'm a little anti-social. The day they disappeared Gale and I were in the forest hunting with my dad. My dad went ahead of us because he saw a deer next thing I know is I hear him scream and I yell at Gale to go find him that was the last time I saw either of them. I don't like to talk about it because I know it's my fault I should've been me to go after my dad not Gale I just didn't know what to do at the moment I was scared and weak and ever since I've been trying to figure out what happened. Gather evidence in my secret room in the basement. When I went back to the scene all I found was my dad's jacket and one of his arrows.

I may have stayed at my locker a little while longer to see Peeta come out with his siblings. He bent down to his sister's height to hug her and kiss her cheek. His brother I can tell is giving him the new school speech about not getting mixed into the wrong crowd.

His brother picked his sister up and then walked out the building. I forgot I was watching him until Peeta turned around and made eye contact with me. He quickly walked away, but what I want to know is why he looked so scared and nervous when he walked away. Probably new school jitters, I thought then walked to my 1st period class which was Math.

It was finally time for lunch, I eat outside with Annie, Clove, Madge, and Cato. Cato is another one of my friends. We are somewhat close we usually just joke about cliché things or how movies are so predictable but other than that he's cool. We eat outside because it's quiet since everyone is inside eating. It's only the 5 of us out here.

I walked into the café to get my food which consisted of a ham and cheese sandwich, some grapes, and a mountain dew and Doritoz.

I was walking out of the lunch line when I bumped into someone. I look up and see its Peeta. "Uh sorry excuse me, he says then walks away quickly. "Wait hold on, I say then grab his arm. "How come you always look nervous around me, I ask as I look into his eyes. "Nothing just let me go, he says struggling to get out of my grip. "Not until you tell me. "Let me go Katniss, he says then realized what he said then stops struggling. "How do you know my name, I ask then loosen the grip I have on him. "I got to go, he says then walks out the café with his food.

So many questions were running through my head like how the hell he knew my name. I've never seen Peeta before in my life, damnit is he a stalker to I already have Annie god why do the cute ones always have to be bad.

I walk outside and see my friends eating and chatting away at the picnic table but then I also see Peeta eating alone a few tables away. I look at my table to see where I can sit and instead I see Cato with his head down on his backpack in his sweatshirt again. Its spring and it is beaming hot and Cato is wearing a sweatshirt. I sat down next to Clove at our table and open my Doritoz.

"Cato, I say and he lifts his head from the table. "Katniss, he says. "Take the sweater off, I say then eat a Dorito. "Nope, he says then puts his head back down. "I'm not even gonna try to argue, I say then continue to eat my food.

"Guys Peeta is the kid from our dream, I say. They all look over at Peeta in shock. Peeta looks at us then looks back at his food really quick. We all look at each other then quickly forget about it and continue eating our food.

"Annie what else did you find out about him, I ask Annie then she pulls out her tablet. "Well Peeta Mellark he's 17 years old, lives 2 blocks away from you, his family has a family business called Mellark's Bakery, and he transferred here from District 2, that's all it says here.

"Ooo does Katniss like somebody, Madge says. "No, I say. "Kat it's Ok to like someone you don't need to hide it, Cato says. "Look I don't like him leave it at that please, I say very defencfully. "Kat you've been staring at Peeta for the past couple minutes, Clove says. "It's nothing, come on let's get to class, I say then get up from the table.

At the end of the day I was outside sitting on a bench waiting for Clove to come outside. I was looking at everyone when I saw Peeta walk outside and a little girl running towards him. He picks up to little girl and they walk to his brother and start walking down the street.

"KATNISS, Clove yells in my ear. "Why are you screaming, I say as I cover my ears? "Because you zoned out I've been sitting here talking to you for 5 minutes, she tells me. Did I just stare at Peeta for 5 minutes? "Whatever let's go, I say then we get up and walk to my house.

Clove is the only one who knows that I'm trying to find Gale and my dad. Clove and I have been friends since we were in 4th grade. I know that I can trust her and that she is a very understanding person. At first she thought I was crazy but then she understood and started helping me.

We got to my house and went upstairs to my room. Clove and I are love to sing with each other we never sang in public but one day we want to. We have been singing since we were in 5th grade and I got my first guitar, we started making songs together.

When we got to my room I grab my guitar and we sit in my bay window and start strumming. I know it seems like typical white girl shit but it's only cause the floor hurts my ass and my bed is way to comfy so it moves a lot while I'm playing. The bay window is equally comfy and hard so it's easy to play.

Clove takes her homework out and I start strumming random tunes. I start to play Two Voices One Song from Barbie's Diamond Castle movie. I don't know why but it's just so catchy.

"If I could wish for one thing

I take the smile that you bring

Wherever you go in this world I'll come along

Together we dream the same dream

Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me

Oh ooh oh

Two voices, one song", I sang.

 **(A/N: Explanation at the end in authors note)** Clove looks up at me with a "what the hell" look. "It's catchy, come on sing it with me, I start to play the tune again.

C: If I could wish for one thing

K&C: I take the smile that you bring

K&C: Wherever you go in this world I'll come along

K&C: Together we dream the same dream

K&C: Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me

K&C: Oh ooh oh

K&C: Two voices, one song

"How are we so awesome", Clove says. I chuckle then grab her hand and say "Come on let's go to the basement".

We got to my secret room in my basement started getting to work.

Prim is at her red-cross meeting, she is training to become a doctor. They give her opportunities sometimes to volunteer at the hospital and let her care for the small things like if a kid broke his arm or if someone need stitches. My mom is still at what she calls work.

But anyway in my secret room I like to call my lair cliché right there was stuff everywhere papers videos of security cameras computers everywhere (that's mainly where Clove works) There was a huge map on the wall with sights where we think we saw the two on security cameras. Clove's brother hasn't been seen anywhere. Clove lost all hope of finding him.

After 2 hours we got nothing still. "Katniss it's been a month and we still got nothing, Clove says. "We aren't giving up I have a feeling were gonna get somewhere soon, I say then look out the tiny tinted window I have in there. "How you know for sure, Clove says. "Peeta, he's the boy that's always in our dreams and he knew my name and I've never seen him in my life, I say as I turn to look at her. "Then let's go question Peeta, Clove says. "No he's a shy kid we have earn his trust first then we question him. "Fine, she says then goes back to work.

"When are we gonna tell the others about all this, Clove asks. "Never, they won't understand it took you a while to understand all of this. "Kat we don't know that we need them if we find out what happened to Gale and your father how are we supposed to get to them because my knives and your arrow won't protect us for long, Clove says. "We'll tell them soon just not know, I say then we hear the doorbell ring.

Clove and I look at each other then walk upstairs. I go to open the door and see Peeta standing there. "I know how to find your dad and Gale.

 **BAM what's up everybody it's your girl keyondraswag aka Keyondra and this is my remake of A Story of Hero's. I reread my other one and it sucked I had so many ideas that I just mushed it all together and rushed everything so I decided to remake it. It's not exactly like the other one but the other one sucked so who cares. I did delete this chapter to fix it up a bit and add some more things but now were back and I hoped you enjoyed it and yes that was from a Barbie movie. I don't know why but I've been watching Barbie movies all week. Even for a 14 year old I am still allowed to be a child. But for now Keyondraswag out .**


End file.
